


Rescue Party

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beeton Off, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Beeton Off prompt:  Mary/Watson/Holmes and/or pairs in any configuration -- Watson disappears one night and Mary and Holmes must work together to find him. Bonus points for Watson hurt/comfort. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Party

I became convinced that I was dying. Had I pen and paper I should have written a farewell, but being denied them I composed it in my head instead, gradually allowing myself the honesty of admitting the love which I had never dared to set into words before. So it was that when two figures slipped through the skylight to join me just as the sunlight was fading, I was certain that I had fallen at last into the kind delirium which presages death. Never in life had I expected to see my Mary and Holmes standing hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://cox-and-co.livejournal.com/216123.html).


End file.
